Notre Histoire
by ChoCho-Bahamut
Summary: Afin de gagner le respect de son équipe de blitz, Tidus doit sortir avec la populaire chanteuse de Zanarkand. Mais plus tard, pour le jeune adolescent les choses vont prendre une tournure différente...
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde** ! Alors cette fic se passe dans la Zanarkand de Tidus. Si vous avez joué à FFx-2, vous avez sûrement remarqué la ressemblance entre Shuyin et Tidus. J'ai lu sur un site que Tidus était la version rêve de Shuyin expliquant la ressemblance frappante. Mais quant est-il de Lenne ? Dans cette fic j'ai mis la version rêve de Lenne, elle comme Shuyin était de Zanarkand. Une autre chose : certains de ces personnages m'appartiennent (sauf Tidus et Auron) alors, pas touche _! **Bonne lecture et reviewez s'il vous plait, merci !**_

**Chapitre 1** (;:**à Zanarkand**:;)

Il avait précisément quinze ans, son fidèle gardien, Auron avait veillé sur lui depuis la mort de sa mère, cela faisait près de huit ans maintenant. Il avait suivit la même voie que son père, Jecht qui était devenu la star des Zanarkand abes avant de disparaître.

Dans une des rues de l'immense cité de Zanarkand, l'adolescent traînait avec ses potes qui étaient dans la même équipe de blitz ball que lui. Son équipe, les Zanarkand abes avait de nouveau remportée une victoire, cela voulait donc dire que quasiment tout les membres de son équipe avait eu une sorte de boume et étaient saouls. Le jeune homme regardait avec dégoût ses trois amis saouls qui tenaient chacun dans une de leurs mains une bouteille de bière, Tidus avait juré de ne jamais boire d'alcool pour ne pas finir comme son père.

« Hé, Tida pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard froid.

« Tu sait très bien pourquoi Kita, et j'm'appelle pas Tida, ok ? » le jeune adolescent lui répondit froidement.

« Ok Tidus, comme tu veux. » lui répondit son soit disant ami en haussant les épaules. «Mais dis nous pourquoi tu déteste l'alcool tant que ça. » Tidus expira bruyamment

« Les mecs, combien de fois doit-je vous répéter que je n'aime l'alcool ? »

« Ca, on le sait mais y a une autre raison, on en est tous certains. » lui dit Kita, tidus grogna.

« Vous savez que vous êtes chiants ? » leur demanda le jeune adolescent tout en s'éloignant d'eux.

« Ouaich, ça on le sait. »

« Bon ben, ciao les mecs, a plus. » Tidus sortit les clés de sa maison et rentra chez lui, franchement ça le saoulait d'être avec ces Ivrognes, ça lui rappelait son vieux. Au loin il les entendait se marrer, Tidus secoua sa tête négativement en chuchotant :

« Salopards d'ivrognes… »

Tidus rentra donc dans sa maison en secouant ses clés.

« Auron, je suis là. » dit le jeune homme en déposant ses clés sur une table.

« Je t'attendait. » Auron dit en marchant dans la pièce ou était Tidus s'était installé dans un fauteuil.

« T'as vus notre victoire ? » demanda Tidus tout en connaissant la fameuse réponse de son gardien : non.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vus. » répondit comme d'habitude le gardien de l'adolescent.

« Pourquoi tu ne regarde jamais nos match de blitz ? »

« … »

« Je peut te dire que j'en ai marre de traîner avec mon équipe dans les rues, tout ce qu'ils foutent c'est boire ils me rappellent mon vieux ! » dit Tidus d'un ton énervé en se levant.

«Bon ben, bonne nuit mon vieux. » salua Tidus en allant dans sa chambre. Auron le salua d'un signe de main et sortit de la maison, personne ne sachant ou il allait. Tidus s'allongea sur son lit en pensant malgré leur victoire à quel point cette journée était pourrie.


	2. le pari

Bonjour, et merci infinitive ment pour les reviews ! En revanche je ne crois pas qu'il y aura l'apparition de Yuna ou des autres personnages dans cette fic…BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2 (;: **le pari** :;)

Le lendemain matin, Tidus s'éveilla, il enfila ses vêtements de Blitz et sorti de sa chambre. Le jeune homme regarda les alentours de sa maison et dit :

« Auron, tu es là ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Tidus savait qu'Auron se levait très tôt le matin, mais ne savait pas où il allait. Plus tard, il sorti de sa maison en courant à cause de son entraînement de blitz. Courant sur l'autoroute de Zanarkand, il arriva au stade de blitz, son entraîneur arriva en lui jetant un regard froid.

« Encore en retard ! » son entraîneur lui fit remarquer. Tidus lui jeta un regard où l'on voyait clairement qu'il s'en foutait.

« Ah ouais et où sont Kita et Zel, hein ? » l'entraîneur le regarda encore avec un air glacial. Tidus grogna et dit avec du sarcasme dans sa voix :

« Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont vos chouchous, j'avais oublié ! » l'entraîneur devin rouge de colère.

« Eh ben regarder les mecs, » Tidus dit à son équipe et à son entraîneur « y a pas de honte à avouer qu'ils sont vos chouchous, vous savez ? »

« Petit con ! » l'entraîneur répliqua en se positionnant pour donner un coup de poings. Tidus fit de même et bientôt, son équipe commença à encourager Tidus. Le combat dura quelques instants, l'entraîneur avait le nez en sang et Tidus avait une coupure sur le nez ainsi que des bleus sur la figure. Après un court instant; épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent, Tidus mit un genou à terre pour regagner son souffle.

« Bon, pas d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, revenez la semaine prochaine. » l'entraîneur dit à son équipe.

« Mais à toi, attends un peu, j'ai traitement de faveur pour toi. » l'entraîneur pointa un doigt à Tidus et s'en alla.

« Oh j'ai peur ! » dit Tidus sarcastiquement. Son équipe le regarda et un d'entre eux dit :

« Bah, oh moins on aura pas besoin de voir sa tête, aujourd'hui, c'est déjà ça »

« Ouais, il est saoulant, vous trouvez pas ? » tous hochèrent leur tête.

Après ça, Tidus rentra chez lui, il alla se regarder dans une glace et en effet son visage était couvert de blessure. Son téléphone portable sonna, il le sorti de sa poche et il soupira quant il vit le numéros de Zel, mais il répondit quand même.

«Ouais, quoi ? »

« Yo, Tida » Tidus se demandait tout le temps comment Zel faisait pour ne pas avoir mal au crâne, après avoir bu autant.

« Tu sais pour hier, » Zel continua « Kita et moi on a décidé, tu sais pour gagner notre respect, on te propose un pari. »

« C'est quoi le pari ? » Tidus demanda en se grattant la nuque.

« Bah c'est simple il faudra que tu sort avec la chanteuse populaire de Zanarkand de A-Est pendant un certain bout de temps. »

« Combien de temps précisément ? »

« Moi j'en sais trop rien mais Kita va sûrement t'apeler ! »

« D'accord, » avec ça Tidus raccrocha son téléphone.


End file.
